My Dear Aang
by Wind And Tides
Summary: Katara is an ordinary girl, who met Aang, an ordinary boy. Their friendship grew, until a secret was revealed. A secet that will change their lives forever. 'Love is friendship, with wings.' AU/Modern KATAANG


Hey guys! I'm making a new story, yet again.

Summary (more detailed): Katara's an ordinary girl, who meets an ordinary boy named Aang. They quickly became friends and secretly fell fond of eachother. And as their friendship grew, a secret was revealed. A secret that changed their lives forever. 'Love is friendship, with _wings_.'

Yes, this is AU, or Modern. Set in 21st century. Main charecters are aged 12-15.

Friendship - Romance - Humor - Adventure

Please review! ^.^

* * *

**-I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

"Hello class, it's great to see you all after the summer. You've all grown so much." Mrs Ursa, 7th class's teacher said as she smiled with glee.

Though the chattering class didn't pay much attention to her, only a few individuals.

"Hey, psst, Katara!" a tan boy, named Sokka, whispered, leaning to the girl sitting in front of him. She was his sister, obviously.

"What is it, Sokka?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"Have you seen Suki today? She hasn't showed up yet." He whispered anxiously.

Katara sighed, "No, I haven't. She must be sick or something. She told me a week ago that she wasn't feeling very well."

"Oh, uh... Okay then. Thanks." Sokka said, disappointment in his voice. She sighed again, rolling her eyes and turning her face to him.

"But, she said that she misses you a lot, lover-boy." She added. That made him grin and blush.

"Now, I know that you all aren't very excited because the start of a new year, but I've got an announcement!" Mrs Ursa slightly picked up her voice, which made the class shut up.

She coughed, then smiled again.

"In case you haven't noticed, we're the only class in the whole school that hasn't had a new student for longer than five years now," she started. The class was already picking up the hints of what she was going to say.

"So, I'm very happy to say, that we have a new classmate this year!" she said happily and clapped her hands lightly. The class started whispering and chattering, everyone a bit hyped.

"Who is it?" "Dude, it'd be awesome if he'd be tall!" "Oh my god, please let it not be a snob!" "Wait, but maybe he's a girl?" "Ugh, I just hope whoever it is, they won't be ugly." "Hey, five bucks if it's a guy." The class chattered with everyone.

"Hey Toph, who'd you think he or she will be?" Sokka asked his deskmate, Toph.

"Nyeh, don't really care. Probably someone who hadn't gotten a better school to go to." The girl with huge glasses said, picking her nose and sitting like a complete guy.

As for Katara, she felt pretty hyped, too. The last person who came to their class was Yue, a shy, blond- haired girl, who apparently has a great voice. But again, it has been five years since she arrived, so everyone had lost the excitement of a new classmate until now.

Mrs Ursa moved to the door and opened it, stepping back to let the new pupil in, who didn't seem to come. Everyone kept silent, some trying to peek.

"Come on now, don't be shy." Mrs Ursa giggled, waving for whoever it was to come inside.

The person stepped in. He was short, had dark-brown hair, grey eyes and a pretty pale skin. His T-Shirt was light grey with some orange stripes, his pants were brown. He was shivering, holding onto his beige schoolbag, trying to avoid everyone's gaze.

"Everyone, this is Aang." Mrs Ursa said.

The class said 'hey, Aang', 'welcome, buddy', 'wow, he's cute', 'pfft, not bad' etc.

Katara felt something click in her, and she gasped a little. Her eyes darted on him and she felt her cheeks burn a little. Her hands started to shake.

"Wow, that kid's scared." Sokka pointed out.

"Ya think? After seeing your face, anyone would shiver like that." Toph joked, snorting a bit.

Sokka glared at his companion, then turned to his sister.

"Hey, Katara, what do you think of him?"

But she didn't respond, even when he nudged her. She seemed to be hypnotized, and she didn't even know why. He wasn't something extraordinary, he looked fine- mediocre, in fact. Sure he was a bit cute, too. But the teen girl felt a very strong connection to him right after she heard his name.

Sokka didn't understand why she didn't even seem to respond to his slight punch to gain her attention, and nor did Toph. Usually they'd get her sight when they breathe too loud, for her opinion.

"Aang, where did you come from?" Mrs Ursa said, looking at the young boy sweetly.

He mumbled something no-one heard.

"Oh, say that again, sweetie, I don't think we heard you." Mrs Ursa patted him slightly.

"Uh, I-I'm from Aero," he said quietly, "a s-small town far from here." He told everyone, since nobody didn't seem to know where it was, from their confused faces.

"That's nice. Well, I hope you like our class, and _our_ town." The teacher told him, keeping her smile.

"Be nice to him, class. Make friends, make friends!" she said cheerfully. Way too optimistic, the class thought.

Mrs Ursa looked around the class, "Why don't you sit next to Katara, over there? Her deskmate's absent today." She said, pushing Aang forward just a bit. He saw the empty seat next to a blue-eyed girl, and slowly walked to his seat.

Katara didn't take her eyes off of him, and so didn't he.

He sat down, turning away, his gaze to the chalkboard. Katara turned her head slightly too, so it wouldn't be so awkward, but still kept her sight on him.

_There's something strange about that new boy..._

Mrs Ursa kept talking about the soon-to-come field trips, the new timeline, repeated the rules and checked the list for the children. She also gave everyone their new School ID card, so they could get on the School Bus, borrow books from the School's library and have the school-lunch.

Aang was very quiet, his attention fully on Mrs Ursa, and what she was saying.

Katara nudged him softly on the arm, gaining his attention. She smiled, but he didn't.

"Hi, I'm Katara." She said. He nodded.

"So, you're... new, yes?" she said awkwardly. She really wanted to start a conversation with him, trying to figure out why she felt a huge connection for him.

"Y-Yeah, I guess." He said quietly.

"Well, um... I can show you around the school if you'd like." She offered, smiling sweetly. He was silent for a bit, but then nodded, a slight grin growing upon his face. She felt shivers run down her spine.

"Sure."

_I've never felt like this before._

After the about two hours, the class got their new books and went out of the class.

"Don't forget, classes start 8:15, tomorrow!" Mrs Ursa shouted for her pupils, waving and smiling as they left. A few of them 'goodbye'd her, the rest went out without a notice, chattering.

Katara walked next to Aang, eager to talk to him again, for some bizarre reason.

She took his arm and pulled him away from the classroom's door, searching for privacy.

They didn't realize it for a while, but Sokka and Toph had hopped along with them, being curious about Katara's unusual actions.

"So, you ready to take a tour around the school?" The blue-eyed teen asked her new friend.

"Um, allright." He said, not very excited.

"Yo, what's up?" Sokka jumped in, making the two flinch.

"Sokka, what are you doing here?" The younger sibling asked, a bit annoyed.

"What do you think? I'm going to help you give the kid a 'tour' around the school. I'm Sokka by the way." He said, grinning. Though the newbie probably got his name already.

"Yeah, it's been a real while since we got to do something like this. I'm Toph." The half-blind girl said, waving.

"B-But... But I was going to do it..." Katara whispered angrily.

"It's okay, I-I don't mind, r-really." Aang quietly told the three.

"See? Kid's okay with it." Sokka said.

"His name's _Aang_, not _Kid_, Sokka." She pointed out, glaring at her brother.

"Whatever." He brushed it off and turned to the new pupil, who seemed to be shivering again.

"Aren't you a shy one?" he joked.

"Lighten up, Twinkle- Toes, we're not going to bite you." Toph punched Aang in the back, as a sign of affection. He yelped and regained his footing.

They heard a group of girls giggle loudly from afar. They were from their class- short, nerdy and friendly gals, as everyone reckons them.

Aang stumbled a bit, and the girls giggled even more. He turned his head and saw that he was being looked at. All of the girls were eyeing at him, their cheeks pink and smiles spread across their faces.

The four turned their heads, Katara glaring at the gigglers. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw that Aang was grinning at the group, making a small waving gesture.

_Am I jealous?_

"We better get going. There's a lot to see. C'mon, Aang." Katara said and grabbed him from his arm, again, but not too tightly.

Sokka and Toph snickered at her angry and his goofiness.

.

The four kids walked out of the school.

"So, what do you think, Aang?" Katara asked him, making sure that he was looking at her straight in the eyes.

"About what?" he asked.

"The school, of course." She giggled.

"Oh, it's very nice, I think." He said, making her smile.

They kept walking until they saw few cars from afar.  
"Well, my car's farther away. See ya guys tomorrow. Oh, and cool meeting ya, Twinkle Toes." Toph said and ran off towards the sea of cars.

"Sokka! Katara! Hop in!" A strong, buff tanned man shouted from a dark-blue car.

Aang stopped, a bit taken aback.

"Coming!" Sokka yelled, "Let's go, sis." He turned to the sibling, already walking towards the car.

"You go ahead, I'll catch up." She said, turning towards Aang.

Sokka trotted, leaving the two alone.

"So, how're you getting home?" The girl asked.

"Oh, I'll just walk. I don't live far." The boy said.

They smiled at eachother in silence.

Suddenly, Katara quickly gave Aang a kiss on the cheek and went running after Sokka, waving at her grey-eyed friend, who had frozen still, touching the part of his face where a girl's lips had made contact with. He smiled and started walking home, not taking the smile off his face.

Katara reached her father, Hakoda's, car. She jumped in to the back seat, while Sokka sat on the front with their dad.

Sokka seemed a bit shocked.

"Why did you do that for? You just met him!" he yelled.

She just kept smiling, closing her eyes, a blush creeping on her face.

"I really don't know." She sighed dreamily.

_I really, really don't know._

* * *

Tell me what you think! This was a lot fluffier/not-so-gory than my last few fan-fictions.

Cheesy and fluffy, hm yes.

So please review! Doesn't matter if you're an anonyomous or not.

~Wind And Tides


End file.
